MLP FanFic Capítulo 1 --Una reunión amistosa--
by Alcatraz The Ghost Writer
Summary: Esta historia relata la vida íntima de Scootaloo, el amor de ella con Rainbow Dash y los problemas con los que esta pareja tendra que lidiar si quieren que su amor perdure.


Antes de comenzar, me gustaría agradecer a los pocos que han seguido mis fanfics, partiendo desde aquí, les digo, la historia anterior, queda oficialmente cancelada. Para los pocos que les hallase gustado siquiera un poco, primero, os pido una disculpa, pero a decir verdad, los odie, no es para nada el tipo de libro que quisiese que ustedes lean, os debo algo mejor, por lo que haré una igual, con la misma idea, pero mejor escrito.

Ahora, quisiera agradecer a Mond Dunkel, uno de mis escritores favoritos, puesto que saqué algunas ideas de sus escritos, y también agradecerle por haberme hecho gastar de una forma , pues, no productiva pero sí agradable. Sin mas preámbulos, doy por iniciada esta primer parte de mi Fan Fic ¨Un amor deseado¨ , espero que los disfruten , y de ser así, les agradecería que me lo hagan saber por medio de mi correo electrónico o dejando sus comentarios.

Gracias!

¨Un amor deseado¨

Prólogo.

Era de día, el cielo estaba nublado y las ventanas de la habitación en la cual actualmente residía Scootaloo ,estaban cubiertas por el vapor que su cuerpo y el de su amante transpiraban.

Había sido una larga noche. La cama estaba destendida, había prendas regadas por aquí y por allá y la mayoría de las cosas estaban fuera de su sitio. Sin duda alguna, se podría decir que Scootaloo tuvo una noche bastante apasionada.

Capítulo 1 –Una reunión amistosa-

-Un día antes—

¨BEEEEEEP¨ Sonó el despertador, ¨BEEEEEEP¨ , ¨BEEEEEEP¨

-Jolines! Ya te oí la primera vez!

Dijo Scootaloo un poco enojada, mientras que a la vez se limpiaba las lagañas que tenia en los extremos de los párpados , causa de la noche en la que mas profundo había dormido desde que había comenzado, y posteriormente acabado sus prácticas de vuelo.

Sostuvo el reloj entre sus patas ,que estaban congeladas por culpa del azotador y fuerte frío que se producía en las alturas de las mansiones alejadas de Clouds Dales durante el invierno.

-Debes estar jodiendo.

Dijo incrédula mientras se volvía a limpiar las lagañas de los ojos y volvía a ver el reloj varias veces.

-No lo estas! Hace media hora que debería estar en la vieja casa del árbol con mis amigas!

Se levantó de un salto , sin recoger nada, salió corriendo de la habitación, bajo las largas escaleras de un impulso, extendio las alas solo para no caer de boca y aligerar su aterrizaje, abrió el enorme portón, salió, le hecho llave y se fue volando lo mas rápido que pudo hacia Sweet Apple Acres,en la casa del árbol, donde quedo de verse con sus mejores amigas de la infancia, Applebloom y Sweetiebell.

-Una hora antes—

Sweetiebell y Applebloom ya estaban adentro del lugar acordado. Estaban simplemente impacientes por ver una vez mas a su amiga , con la que no habian tenido ningún tipo de contacto desde hace 5 años.

-Tú sabes perfectamente bien que Scootaloo no es de las que llegan temprano a ningún tipo de reunión!

Dijo Sweetiebell, la cual estaba tirada boca-arriba mirando el techo mientras que jugaba con una bola de estambre al igual que un gato, con un aire áspero de impaciencia.

-Lo se, es solo que no la hemos visto desde hace siglos, y quería que todo estuviera en su lugar para antes de que llegara.

Dijo Applebloom haciendo malabares con todos los artículos decorativos para la mini-fiesta de Scootaloo .

-Oye, Sweetiebell, no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda de tu parte.

-Oh! Disculpa, estoy en eso.

Dijo Sweetiebell moviendo un par de cosas con la magia de su cuerno sin siquiera levantarse o dejar de jugar con la bola de estambre.

-Ahí lo tienes. De nada… De nada.

-Wow! Esto ya esta acabado, seguro que nuestra Scootie se va a emocionar bastante cuando vea la sorpresa que le hemos preparado!

Applebloom se dejo llevar por el cansancio de toda la preparación , y se tiro al lado de Sweetiebell.

-Quedo precioso, ¿No te parece?

-Sí. Seguro.

-¿Qué te pasa Sweetiebell? ¿Acaso no estas contenta por la llegada de nuestra amiga?

-Es solo que… pues… bueno…

-Vamos, venga! Escúpelo!

-E traído una idea en la cabeza desde hace 5 años, que fue cuando Scootaloo se fue.

-¿Piensas decirme cual es esa idea?

-Vale, pero tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Lo juro.

Dijo Applebloom poniéndose la pata en el corazón.

-¿Por Celestial?

-Por Celestia.

Asintió Applebloom.

-Pues, bueno. ¿Todavía recuerdas la razón que nos dio Scootaloo acerca de cuando se marchó?

-Sí. Dijo que Rainbow Dash se la iba a llevar a uno de sus centros de práctica para aprender a volar.

-Pues ahí es donde surgió mi idea.

-¿Oooook? ¿Ya me vas a decir cual es?

-Creo que Scootaloo es lesbiana.

-Jajajajaja, ¡¿…QUE SCOOTALOO ES LESBIANA?!

-Shhh! Podría estar en camino!

-Déjame analizarlo un poco, dices que solo por que Scootaloo se fue a entrenar ¿Es lesbiana?

-No ,tonta, piénsalo un poco mas, dime, ¿Con quién se fue?

-Con Rainbow Dash—

-Exacto! ¿No se te hace raro que dos ponies compartan 5 años de su vida juntos sin previamente haber sentido algo la una por la otra?

-Pues, sí, pero ten en cuenta que ellas dos solo son como hermanas.

-Ya,ya, pero solo recuerda, ¿Recuerdas que siempre se pasaba hablando acerca de lo mucho que la admiraba? ¿O de lo hermosa que se veía cuando volaba?

-Como has dicho antes, creo que solo es admiración.

-Bueno, como tu quieras, pero a mi me parece que hay gato encerrado. ¿Acaso no recuerdas la época en la que Rainbow Dash y Applejack eran novias , o, cuando besaba a Fluttershy, como de triste se ponía Scootaloo?

-Creo que será mejor dejar esto ya.

-Vale, perdón. Pero aún así , creo que no pierdo nada si le pregunto, quizás hasta se lo tome de broma.

-Haz lo que te plazca.

-Una hora después—

Scootaloo ya había llegado a la vieja casa del árbol, haciendo un aterrizaje perfecto y sin ruido por la parte trasera. Scootaloo tenia ya 18 años, era mas alta, con un cuerpo voluptuoso sin llegar a ser gorda, unas curvas perfectas, el cabello con el corte se siempre, solo que mas largo, unos músculos lo suficiente remarcados solo para que su figura se siguiese viendo femenina y unas enormes alas, lo cual, era lo que atraía a varios sementales y bastantes ponies. De entre las tres, ella era la mas bella.

Applebloom tenia 17, su cabello era mas largo, era mas alta y tenia una figura esbelta al igual que Sweetiebell, pero no tan fina como la de Scootaloo.

Sweetiebell también era mas alta, pero muy, muy poco mas baja que Scootaloo ,traía el peinado de su hermana, Rarity, y tenia los cascos igual de suaves que una estilista profesional.

Una vez, en la parte de atrás, se fue galopando lo mas sigilosamente posible hacia la venta, asomó la cabeza.

-BUU!

Gritó Scootaloo, provocando que ambas cayeran del enorme susto.

-Casi me matas!

Dijo Sweetiebell con la mano en su palpitante corazón.

-Wow! Estás bellísima! Mírate! ¿Quién diría que esos años con Rainbow Dash te favorecerían tanto?

Dijo Applebloom.

-Jeje, gracias.

Dijo Scootaloo mientras masajeaba su nuca en signo de timidez.

Todas se dieron un abrazo grupal y continuaron su plática.

-Por cierto, ¡Déjanos ver tu Cuttie Mark!

Dijo Sweetiebell

-Lo haré con una condición.

-¡¿Cuál?!

Dijeron al unísono.

-Ustedes muéstrenmelas primero.

-Vale. Yo primero.

Dijo Sweetiebell, mientras mostraba el costado. Sweetiebell tenía lo que parecía ser una estrella-pentágono color azul cristal.

-Entre los diseñadores, esta estrella significa ¨Excelencia de Primera¨

Presumió.

-Voy yo.

Dijo Applebloom mientras se ponía de perfil. Applebloom tenía una manzana color roja, a la cual le faltaba un cuarto y se podían apreciar 5 semillas.

-Entre los granjeros significa ¨Experta aplicada¨ , y dependiendo de cuantas semillas y en cuanto este dividida,o , cuantas manzanas tengas, el rango, es mayor,a diferencia de la Cuttie Mark de Sweetiebell que es el 2do rango de 90 mas alto, yo estoy en el puesto numero 15 de 100 mas alto, y el mas alto son tres manzanas solas…

-Un momento…

Dijo Scootaloo sorprendida.

-¿Cómo la de tu hermana?

-Así es.

Dijo Applebloom.

-Ya es mi turno.

Dijo Scootaloo mientras movía su costado en dirección a sus amigas. Scootaloo tenia el símbolo de 2 alas atravesadas por un rayo color negro.

-Wow! Se parece a la de Rainbow Dash.

Dijo Applebloom mientras rodeaba a Scootaloo.

-Sí, lo se.

Dijo Scootaloo.

-Es el rango número 980 de 1000, y el mas alto es el de la nube con el rayo de arco iris, la de Rainbow. Dice que si entreno mas, quizá algún día mi rango elevara hasta tener una Cuttie Mark como la de ella.

-Y pensar que la obtuvo tan solo cuando era una niña.

Dijo Sweetiebell sorprendida.

Pasado ya la apreciación de costados, siguieron platicando de temas como ,moda, gustos, acerca de que hizo cada quien durante los 5 años de ausencia de Scootaloo, hasta que por fin llegaron al tema del amor.

-Oye, jamás me lo haz contado, ¿Quién te gusta Applebloom?

Dijo Sweetiebell.

-La verdad es que todavía no a aparecido ese potro especial para mi, pero estoy segura que algún día lo encontrare.

-¿Y a ti, Sweetiebell?

Preguntó Scootaloo.

-¿Pues quien mas? Mi novio, Spike.

-¿Spike? ¿El pequeñín dragoncito inofensivo?

-Deberías verlo, es mas alto y ya le salieron alas.

-¿Y a ti Scootaloo?

Preguntó Applebloom.

-¿Ya tienes novia, o ya te le declaraste a Rainbow Dash?

Insinuó Sweetiebell.

-EH! No seas grosera con Scootaloo, apuesto que ya a de tener a un semental que la ama.

Dijo Applebloom, defendiendo a Scootaloo.

-Perdona, no era mi intención ofender.

Dijo Sweetiebell

-Gracias Applebloom, y, no te preocupes Sweetiebell, la mayoría piensa eso de nosotras puesto que pasamos mucho tiempo juntas.

Dijo Scootaloo en tono tranquilizador para sus dos amigas, aunque nervioso para ella.

-Te lo dije!

Le susurro entre dientes Applebloom a Sweetiebell.

Scootaloo miro el reloj que traía y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde.

-Lo siento chicas, me tengo que ir, las veo luego.

Dijo Scootaloo mientras se alejaba volando.

-Adiós!

Dijeron Applebloom y Sweetiebell al unísono.


End file.
